Chara/Dancetale
Dancetale AU Dancetale is an Undertale AU that is parallel to the main world of Undertale, but instead of attacks, all the characters have a unique dance style that the main character must follow to avoid being injured. Every Monster is dressed according to their dance type, and their theme/fight music is adapted to fit their own dance. This is only fandom by Teandatars Notes The Dancetale AU was created by Teandstars and Sterrenschijnse (http://dancetale.tumblr.com/). Generally, in this AU, Frisk, And Chara is viewed as female, but is still referred to as "they". In the words of the author, "When two monsters dance, their SOULs resonate. If compatible, a stronger bond is formed between the two. (Along with better understanding, empathy, respect, and love or romantic). It doesn’t matter if the dance style is the same; if they are compatible, their styles will meld, creating a balanced, harmonious dance." EG, if Sans and Papyrus danced together, it might be a Hip-hop style dance with elements of Latin dance, or vice versa. Little Something From The Creator Of The AU Frisk knows how to dance ballet because of Chara. There’s this sort of magic that lingers with these monsters, and this magic allows the gift of dancing to anyone, even humans. Frisk got the ability to dance because of the exposure to the magic. But, because they fell on the bed of flowers where Chara was buried, Frisk’s dance became somewhat influenced by the lingering essence of Chara. Ballet, which is (kind of) similar to, but the opposite of modern dance. In a no mercy run: So Chara does manipulate Frisk’s body. The thing here, though–since their SOULs are linked you can catch Chara dancing ballet in combat–but unwillingly. Chara is mostly in control of both the body and the soul, of course, but Frisk still has some power, and they use that power to try to rebel against Chara’s doings through unexpected ballet moves. It’s Frisk’s way of trying to stop Chara and help Sans (In this AU, anyway.) After all, Chara’s dance is, I guess, somewhat the opposite of ballet. Modern dance is meant to rebel against ballet, but this time Frisk is turning it around. Ballet Chara * An Older version of Chara from Dancetale * She dances ballet, Like How Frisk does ( Frisk Learn ballet from Chara ) * Chara's theme song is a ballet remix * She Still wears the original outfit ( But Other Thinks She Wears An Black tutu or a Green Ballet Dress With Golden Flowers. As Seen from The Images Below) Dancetale Chara (Original) * Wears The Original outfit ( From Undertale ) * Wears Brown Ballet Shoe * Wears Brown Stockings Dancetale Chara (Black Tutu) * Wears Stripe Shirt With A Black tutu * Brown / Redish Brown Stocking * Black ballet shoe * Golden Flower Hair Pin Dancetale Chara (Green Ballet Dress) * Wears A Green Ballet Dress With Golden Flowers on The Sides * Black stockings * Green Ballet Shoe * Golden Flower hair pin Freestyle Modern Dance Chara * A New Style for dancetale Chara * She Doesn't Dance ballet anymore she dances Freestyle / Modern dance (If you're wondering if Chara could dance " Watch me Whip / nae, Dab, Twerk, etc." No, modern dance is a completely different dance. When it comes to dancing, “modern” doesn’t necessarily mean modern day, if that makes sense.) * Chara's New Theme song for Dancetale Is More of a pop remix Dancetale Chara (New) * She wears a black tank top with a black leather jacket * Fingerless Black gloves * Black Pants * Black Sneakers Category:Dancetale Category:Chara Category:Human Category:The Fallen Role Category:Music/Dance Related Category:Genderless